ABC Deckerstar Drabble
by pipe92
Summary: Colección de One-shots drabble, basados en cada letra del Abecedario, Lucifer y Chloe (Deckerstar)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Cada letra será un capítulo además de que serán historias independientes sin ninguna relación**

**Inspirado en el capítulo 15 de la temporada 2**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: A Accidente**

No entendía cómo era que había dejado a su hija cargo de Lucifer luego de que este le dijera que le enseñaría a manejar, creyó que estarían bien y lo hizo hasta que vio en las noticias de un accidente que involucraba al auto del dueño del Lux, el automóvil había quedado destruido, salió corriendo de la estación de policía rumbo al hospital de la ciudad, sin decirle nada a su ex esposo sabiendo que no tenía la mejor relación con Lucifer.

Ni siquiera cerró el auto cuando corrió rumbo al hospital, al entrar pudo ver a su hija quién conversaba con un doctor, se veía perfectamente solo con una venda en su brazo, en ese momento solo puedo imaginar que Lucifer no había tenido la misma suerte que su hija, camino lo más rápido que pudo para llegar donde su pequeña.

\- Trixi ¿te encuentras bien no te pasa nada? - pregunta Chloe una vez que estaba junto a su hija revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida.

\- No, mamá no tengo nada, Lucifer me salvó pero... - contesta la pequeña niña haciendo pausa antes de seguir dudando.

\- ¿Pero que? - cuestiona la castaña pensando lo peor al no ver a su compañero y por la cara que mostraba su hija.

\- No te enojes con el, fue mi culpa que su auto quedará destruido, el me enseñaba a conducir - Dice su hija relatando lo que había sucedido evitando que su madre se enojara con su amigo.

\- Pero¿Donde está Lucifer? - pregunta nuevamente la oficial Decker quien empezaba a desesperarse al no saber nada de su excéntrico compañero.

\- Está escondido en esa habitación - responde Beatriz apuntando a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha del pasillo - cree que tú le vas a disparar otra vez por lo que pasó, por favor no lo lastimes mamá -

\- Tranquila no estoy molesta con el, quédate aquí voy agradecerle por lo que hizo -

Chloe sonrió al ver como su hija se preocupaba también por su compañero, camino hacia la habitación que su hija le había indicado no sabía cómo le iba a pagar por haber salvado a su hija, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lucifer besándose con una enfermera.

\- ¿Detective? - cuestiona sorprendido Lucifer separándose de aquella enfermera al ver a la castaña entrar.

\- Que estúpida fui por haberme preocupado por ti - Alega Chloe dándose vuelta para irse no sin antes reclamarle lo que sentía - yo la muy tonta venía agradecerte por salvar a mi hija -

\- Espera detective no te vayas - comenta el dueño del Lux deteniendo a la mujer -aún puedes agradecerme por eso.

\- Que te lo agradezca tu enfermera - manifiesta la detective decker soltando su agarre frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pero ¿Me puedes llevar al Lux?, no tengo como volver ahora - pregunta Lucifer al darse cuenta que no tenía como volver a su hogar.

\- Vete al infierno - contesta la castaña sin mirar a atrás tomando a su hija para salir del hospital.

\- Será uno de eso días del mes - Susurra el diablo sin entender lo que había pasado y más aún sin saber porque se sentía mal.


	2. Chapter 2 b beber

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Situado entre las temporada 1 y 2**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: b beber**

Sabia que debía cumplir con la promesa de su padre de llevar a su madre de vuelta al infierno, pero eso no significaba que no podía divertirse un poco. Lo que si fue difícil fue convencer a la detective de aceptar beber en su penthouse pero luego de mucha insistencia la castaña cedió después de todo se había comportado de forma muy decente cuando llegó ebria por culpa de su exmarido.

Si Chloe no hubiera estado tan bebida se habría dado cuenta que Lucifer no parecía haberle afectado el alcohol siendo que había tomado lo mismo o más que ella, pero para ese entonces no le importaba mucho eso, mientras Lucifer sonreía no sabía porque pero estar con aquella mujer provocaba mucha paz en el y eso pasa el señor del infierno era mucho que decir.

\- Seguro que ¿No quieres emborracharme para llevarme a la cama? - pregunta bromeando Chloe mientras que Lucifer le sirve otra copa de vino.

\- Detective si quisiera llevarte a la cama de esa forma lo habría hecho así cuando te apareciste ebria aquella vez - responde el rey del infierno con una sonrisa recordando aquella noche que la castaña había llegado.

\- Y ¿tu camera ninja no se molestara que este aquí? - pregunta nuevamente la oficial Decker cambiando de tema sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

\- Maze no molestara te lo aseguró - contesta Lucifer después de todo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la demonio y poco le importa - ¿porque no brindamos detective?

\- ¿Porque debemos brindar? - cuestiona la castaña moviendo su cuerpo lo que indicaba que se encontraba ya muy ebria.

\- Por probrar mi inocencia, por rescatar a tu cría y por qué Malcolm está muerto - menciona el dueño del Lux levantando su copa volviendo a sonreír enumerando las cosas porque celebrar.

\- Mejor solo las primeras dos, no me alegra que esté muerto si que lo hayamos detenido - Dice Chloe antes de hacer chocar su vaso aún a pesar de todo lo importante para ella era hacer lo correcto.

\- Entonces como tú digas por las dos primeras y que sigamos resolviendo casos - agrega Lucifer Morningstar bebiendo su copa quien nunca mentía.

\- Sabes estoy muy ebria para volver a mi casa - comenta la castaña dándose cuenta que no estaba en condiciones como para volver a su casa.

\- Pues quédate aquí y yo te llevo mañana temprano a tu casa - suguiere el ángel caído buscando solución al predicamento que tenía su compañera.

\- Que caballero, sino conociera al mujeriego Lucifer Morningstar me enamoraría de inmediato - asegura Chloe Decker levantándose de su asiento para sentarse junto a Lucifer de forma coqueta.

\- Vaya es bueno saberlo detective, para tal vez cambiar - bromea el pelinegro viendo como la mujer a acercaba a el lentamente pero cae dormida en su hombro - me llevo yo , papá si esto es obra tuya sino tengo pésima suerte con esta mujer

Lucifer agachó la cabeza llevar a la cama a Chloe Decker sería su tarea más difícil de su existencia luego de intentar derrocar a su padre y más aún si cada vez que llegaba a su casa está terminaba durmiéndose y teniendo que llevarla a su cama sin tocarla ya que no le parecía adecuado y tampoco sería divertido.


	3. Chapter 3: C compromiso

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: C Compromiso**

Chloe miro a su reloj ya casi era la hora de que tenían que irse y estaba segura que su esposo no estaba preparado, aunque con el paso del tiempo había cambiado seguía muy reacio respecto a ese tipo de cosas de padre, pero sabía que intentaba dar su mejor esfuerzo más con la pequeña hija que ambos tenían la cual apenas tenía 2 años.

Pero en otros momentos su marido se comportaba muy infantil y ahora no quería pagar su deuda luego de que su hija le ganara en monopoli y le pidiera asistir a una obra de teatro donde ella era protagonista, después de que Dan no pudiera asistir, para Chloe era muy hermoso que Trixie aceptara tan bien su relación con Lucifer incluso después de que le mostrará su cara diabólica, ella simplemente quedó maravillaba de lo fabulosa que era.

\- Lucifer te dije que debías estar listo antes de las 5 - Dice Chloe molesta al ver que su esposo aún no estaba arreglado para el evento.

\- Detective no entiendo ¿porqué debo ir a este tipo de eventos tan aburridos? - pregunta Lucifer quien solo traía una camisa negándose a salir.

\- Porque le prometiste a Trixie que irías a su obra de teatro - responde la castaña recordándole lo que el había aceptado.

\- Cierto, creí que la chiquilla quería comer chocolate o ir a un parque de diversiones - menciona el rey del infierno de modo de justificación.

\- Mira no te obligaré a ir a ninguna parte, pero esa niña cómo la llamas te ve como un segundo padre - Declara la detective sintiéndose decepcionada de su esposo al no cumplir su palabra.

La castaña tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa dejando a Lucifer solo, el rey del infierno se dirigió a su pequeño bar que había mandado a construir en la nueva casa que había comprado luego de irse a vivir con la detective, bebió un poco y sintió un sabor amargo, por un momento creyó que era del alcohol que estaba echado a perder, pero tal vez era su conciencia quien le estaba diciendo que actuaba mal o eso seguramente su terapeuta le diría.

Dejado el vaso en la mesa y comenzado a vestirse de una mejor manera, su esposa tenía razón debía actuar de forma más madura, ya que ahora era padre, tenía que ser el mejor ejemplo posible y aquella niña le había tomado un cariño especial durante todos los años que llevaba conociendola y si debía ir a una obra escolar para hacerla feliz era un precio muy bajo.

\- Veo que si viniste - comenta Chloe Decker sonriendo viendo que al final su marido había hecho lo correcto.

\- No había nada bueno en televisión y el Lux está en reparaciones - Dice Lucifer que en cierto modo era la verdad pero la realidad era que fue por Trixie

\- Como digas -

\- Al parecer el diablo se vuelve cada vez más humano en la tierra - manifiesta Amenadiel que se encontraba detrás de la pareja, quien venía con Linda y Charlie.

\- ¿Amenadiel? - cuestiona el ángel sin entender el motivo de la presencia de su hermano - Con qué a ti también te arrastraron a este evento.

\- De hecho no, creí que sería bueno familiarizarse con este tipo de cosas antes que Charlie crezca - contesta el moreno observando a su pequeño un momento imaginando que pronto sería igual que los otros - y vinimos también a ver a nuestra sobrina

\- ¿Su sobrina? yo no eh dicho que la puedan llamar así - Alega Lucifer claro que el podía llamarla en ciertas ocasiones hija pero no significa que su hermano pudiera llamarla sobrina.

\- Chloe dice lo contrario - manifiesta Amenadiel señalando a la castaña quien asiente con una sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo 4 D Dolor

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Este será por el momento el único capítulo triste todos los demás serás como los otros con momentos divertidos.**

**También puede ser un futuro fics aunque aún no encuentro cómo hacerlo **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 D Dolor**

Todo la habitación se encontraba destruida Lucifer caminaba por los pedazos de vidrio de botellas y vasos sin importarle nada, porque como inmortal no sentía dolor al menos físico, porque el dolor que sentía en aquel momento era el más fuerte que había percibido desde hace eones, maldecía a su padre por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había quitado, por haberle quitado lo que más quería por haberse llevado a Chloe.

Le había dicho que se iba de ir de vacaciones con Dan y Trixi para celebrar Navidad, el rey del infierno se había negado a ir con ellos, no fue hasta 6 horas después que Maze apareció en el Lux para darle la trágica noticia de lo que había sucedido, se negó a creerlo al principio pero con el pasar de las horas asumió la dura realidad, solo bebía para olvidar pero como un ser sobrenatural que era le resultaba difícil, no le importa nada en aquel momento ni siquiera le pareció importar el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose.

Linda ya lo había ido a visitar luego de que este no fuera al funeral, sabía lo que Lucifer pensaba de los funerales humanos aún así creyó que este iba asistir, también creyó que iría a terapia para hablar de sus emociones pero nunca llegó, fue ella quién trato de hablar del tema pero el Díablo no quiso hablar nada, fue entonces que le sugirió a Amenadiel que fuera hablar con su hermano.

\- Vienes a consolarme a decirme que están en un mejor lugar eso ya me lo han dicho - menciona Lucifer sin mirar, sabiendo quien era después de todo era el último que faltaba - te ofrecería una copa pero está es la última

\- No Lucifer, vine porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti a pesar de todo - contesta el moreno preocupado del estado en el que estaba su hermano nunca lo había visto tan desarreglado - han pasado 4 días

\- Para mi han sido 4 siglos - Dice molesto el rey del infierno lanzando su último vaso contra la pared - no quiero ningún mensaje

\- Ella te observado está preocupada por ti - manifiesta Amenadiel la razón principal del porque está en su penthause - fue ella quién se contactó conmigo a través de Azrael

\- Eso ya no importa perdí a la niña, al detective inútil y...a Chloe - Alega el ángel caído con mucha tristeza en su voz más cuando tuvo que nombrarla al final.

\- Eso no es cierto aún están, no en la ciudad de plata sino en tu corazón - declara su hermano mayor apuntando en dirección a su pecho entendiendo de mejor manera lo que significa una perdida.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí Amenadiel! - grita molesto el diablo quien no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando nada más.

\- Su mensaje fue una respuesta a tu pregunta antes de irse y fue " siempre hasta el final de los tiempo sin importar que " - comenta el mensajero de Dios dando el mensaje que le había dando su hermana - ¿cual fue la pregunta?

\- Le pregunté si me amaba - responde Lucifer sentándose mientras una lágrima cae por su rostro sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y alivio por aquella respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5 E Ella López

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 E Ella López**

Chloe Decker creyó que una vez que los demonios volvieran al infierno todo sería como antes, pero lamentablemente no fue de esa manera, los desastres ocurridos por Dromus tuvieron que ser explicados por la detective, que intento explicar lo sucedido inventando una historia de lo que pasó en el club maya, la mayoría creyó la historia pero la forense López fue la excepción.

A pesar de que eran amigas Ella López quería saber la verdad y creía que su amiga ocultaba muchas cosas, ya que fue ella quién pudo hacer la autopsia de algunos de los fallecidos, encontrando heridas y golpes que parecía que fueron la causa de muerte pero con síntomas de parocardiacos como verdadera causa del deceso.

La detective no tuvo más remedio que revelarle la verdad de lo sucedido aquella noche, al principio la forense creyó que era una broma para evitar decirle lo que en verdad había ocurrido, Chloe le aseguro que si iba al Lux entendería mejor su historia, no fue muy difícil convencer a Lucifer de que mostrará su verdadero rostro, con eso Chloe creía que Ella entendiaria mejor las cosas y porque había mentido.

\- Se lo tomo bien - Dice Lucifer con tranquilidad tomando una copa de whisky.

\- ¿Bien? Lucifer lleva sin moverse dos horas como crees que está bien - Alega molesta Chloe por aquel comentario y de la forma tan ligera que el diablo se lo tomaba la situación.

\- Bueno detective fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos mostrarle la verdad a la pequeña López - réplica el rey del infierno dejando su copa de lado ya que para el era una posibilidad aquella situación.

\- Porque estaba investigando lo sucedido con Charlie, pero creí que reaccionaria de otra forma - menciona la detective el porqué había decidido que la forense supiera todo.

\- Otra forma nadie a reaccionado bien a mí cara diabólica ni siquiera tú - cuestiona el dueño del Lux levemente molesto sabiendo lo que provocó su cara en la detective, dice mientras toma otro vaso.

\- Ya lo se pero no crei que ella sería diferente, solo espero que no enloquezca - Dice Chloe molesta también por recordarle como se lo había tomado.

\- Mejor traigo a Linda tal vez ella sepa que hacer para repararla - menciona el pelinegro usando un último recurso aunque sabía que la rubia no lo tomaría nada de bien.

\- No es una lavadora Lucifer, es nuestra amiga - protesta la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

El rey del infierno tomo una última copa de licor antes de salir de su penthause esperando que su terapeuta pudiera ayudar a su amiga, dio una última mirada a la detective que se mostraba preocupada por lo sucedido, sin saber que hacer para que la forense volviera a !a realidad.

\- Es el auténtico diablo - Susurra la forense volviendo en si misma sorprendiendo a Chloe por lo repentino.

\- Ella por fin reaccionaste pensamos que te habías vuelto loca - Menciona la castaña sintiéndose más aliviada al ver que su amiga volvía hablar.

\- Es el mal encarnado - declara Ella elevando un poco más su tono de voz.

\- No, el es bueno un poco tonto y bastante degenerado pero no es una mala persona - contesta Chloe enseñándole que Lucifer no era malvado como la historia y religión lo mostraban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 F Favor**

Lucifer estaba sentado en una gran sillón casi parecía un trono en el medio del Lux, esa noche estaba concediendo favores, aunque estaba muy aburrido ya que la mayoría eran cosas que le parecían muy simples nada Interesante, estaba por levantarse eh ir por más bebidas y tocar algo en su piano cuando vio que en la fila se encontraba la detective decker, el ángel caído se sorprendió de la presencia de la castaña en su bar.

-¿Detective surgió un nuevo caso? - pregunta Lucifer parándose de su silla para acercarse a la mujer

\- Eh no, solo vine por lo mismo que los demás por un favor - responde la castaña algo avergonzada como las demás personas la veían.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Pero porque aqu?, ¿Y no en la estación hace unas horas? - cuestiona el pelinegro sin entender porque tanto misterio siendo que pudo haber sido incluso en su penthause.

\- Señora respete la fila llevo aquí hace tres horas - Alega un hombre calvo acercándose a donde estaba Chloe.

Lucifer miro con fastidio aquel hombre que lo había interrumpido, por primera vez que conocía a Chloe podría saber que era lo que ella deseaba, la única mujer que no caía en sus encantos el único ser humano del cual no podía hacer que le revelará sus más oscuros deseos, era la oportunidad perfecta de poder saber más de ella y entenderla mejor algo que si le llamaba la atención, intento tomar el control de sus emociones para poder desacerse de aquel hombre por la fuerza o matarlo por gusto.

\- Espero que tú interrupción valga la pena - dice Lucifer con una sonrisa perversa fijando sus ojos en el - ¿Que es lo que anhelas más porque estás aquí?

\- Yo deseo..deseo divorciarme, ya no siento lo mismo por mi esposa pero no sé cómo separarme - revela el hombre quien seguía en aquel profundo transe.

\- Si algo aburrido, me acosté con tu esposa ahora ve y se libre - menciona sin ganas el rey del infierno viendo como aquel humano sale feliz de su bar.

\- ¿Enserio te acostaste con su esposa? - pregunta la detective decker intrigada sabía que era capaz de ello.

\- No lo se, lo eh hecho con tantas que si tengo suerte no volverá - menciona el hermano de Amenadiel antes de dar un anuncio a los demás personas de la fila - Todos fuera excepto la detective decker no habrá más favores por hoy

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste no quería un trato especial? - Alega Chloe molesta viendo como las personas se iban retirando.

\- No todo el tiempo cumplo la fila solo si estoy de humor, además tengo curiosidad de tu favor, no eres de desear cosas - dice el diablo con interés y curiosidad de escuchar lo que la mujer quería.

\- Mi madre está muy enferma, ya no tiene dinero y no quería molestar a Dan con esto, es mi último recurso - explica Chloe también el porqué no lo había mencionado antes.

\- ¿Cuanto necesitas? - pregunta el rey del infierno sacando su billetera tomando por sorpresa a Chloe.

\- 5 millones si es demasiado lo entenderé - contesta la castaña evitando mirarlo se sentía avergonzada.

\- ¿Efectivo o cuenta bancaria? - pregunta nuevamente Lucifer esperando una respuesta.

\- Pero que pedirlas a cambio pensé que así funcionaba - dice la castaña sorprendida que hubiera accedido tan rápido.

\- Una cita se que no aceptaras jamás el sexo así que con eso me conformo - contesta el dueño del Lux con una leve sonrisa sacando también su chequera - entonces ¿efectivo o cuenta bancaria?


	7. Chapter 7 bonus de Navidad

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo bonus de Navidad**

Para Lucifer la Navidad no significa nada, en el infierno no existían ninguna festividad además del hecho que el tiempo pasaba diferente al de la tierra, tampoco tenía intenciones de celebrarla en la tierra como seguramente su hermano Amenadiel lo estaría haciendo, se había acoplado perfectamente incluso mejor que el con los humanos.

Durante Navidad tenía que cerrar el lux la mayoría de sus trabajadores pedían el día para estar con si familia, además del hecho que solo iban personas sin familia que para esa fecha solo intentaban suicidarse o judíos que por algunas razón los odiaba,

Pero cuando vio a su hermano entrar su penthause con una árbol de Navidad seguido por la torturadora demonio quien traía algunas cajas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron replantearse de que debia hacer algo con su asesor

\- No recuerdo que me hayan pedido el Lux para una fiesta navideña - Alega Lucifer buscando una explicación para aquella interrupción.

\- Chloe me dijo que les ayudará y me pareció buena idea celebrar la Navidad en la tierra con sus costumbres - informa su hermano con simpleza buscando un buen lugar para colocar el árbol.

\- No me mires a mí Decker me convenció de esto y tú mujer es muy persuasiva - dice la demonio soltando las cajas que tenía en las manos que traían adornos.

\- Tranquilo Lucifer será una fiesta navideña para celebrar - menciona Chloe entrando al penthause con algunas cosas sonriendo por un momento -Linda traerá un pesebre para colocar en el árbol

\- Solo falta el detective inútil y la pequeña López para completar - susurra el rey del infierno viendo que todo el mundo se había autoinvitado a su hogar.

\- Ellos vendrán más tarde para la cena y traerán un pavo navideño y ponche de huevo - informa la detective decker pasando su lado para luego darle algunas indicaciones a Amenadiel.

\- Celebrar y cena de Navidad - manifiesta el ángel caído sin entender cuál era la afán de celebrar -No recuerdo haber aceptado todo esto.

\- Bueno como veo que tienes una actitud negativa te daré tu regalo ahora para que cambies de actitud - menciona la madre de Trixie girando para quedar frente a frente a Lucifer.

\- Lo dudo detective tengo regalos y objetos de diferentes épocas que eh coleccionado a través de las eras - declara el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante escuchando un leve suspiro de parte de la detective.

\- Estoy embaraza - dice Chloe al ver lo arrogante que estaba en ese momento su pareja.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, tardando algunos minutos en entender lo que estaba pasando, que pronto iba a tener un heredero, un hijo de la detective algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes pero que quizás no sería una mala idea y tal vez la Navidad no era algo tan tonto desde de todo.


End file.
